Child-resistant or lockable containers, wherein multiple movements are required to open the container, have many uses. One use for a lockable container is to inhibit access to articles such as medicine and medicaments in the form of pills and tablets, which if consumed by an unintended person could be fatal. For example, locking caps on medicine bottles are well known. The typical locking cap mechanism requires a coordinated alignment and tipping, or axial pressure, or inward radial squeezing while turning the cap, to remove it from the bottle and in order to access the articles therein.
Alternatively, articles may be packaged in a primary container and the primary containers grouped and packaged in secondary container, such as a paperboard box. Examples of primary containers include chips, satchels, pouches, pillows, vials, blister packs, and the like. When a typical paperboard box holding one or more primary containers is opened, all of the articles are immediately available. Children who can open such secondary containers now may have access to a dangerous quantity of articles not intended for their consumption.
Against the present state of the art, the Applicant seeks to create a need and market for containers of greatly increased capacity that can store and orderly dispense articles. In addition, the Applicant seeks to create a need and market for containers with one or more slidable elements that hold articles, such as blister packs and trays, with child-resistant features that require coordinated motions in order to access the articles. Further, the Applicant seeks to create a need and market for a child-resistant secondary package that is inexpensive to manufacture and re-useable. Related to these desires, the Applicant seeks to create a need and market for alternative embodiments with less sophisticated child-resistance features.